


You're Jealous

by CabbageLord



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I enjoyed writing this, M/M, This is more or less a request thwjdjsj, and i love north, jealous rk900 is the shit tho, markus is a good boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageLord/pseuds/CabbageLord
Summary: Corrin was not jealous!





	You're Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is for one of my peeps over on tumblr. I decided to write a one shot rather than provide some regular headcanons just because. 
> 
> Oof quick note, my rk900's name is Corrin y'all!
> 
> Hnn consider this my first actual contribution to the fandom :'))

 

If you told Corrin he was overreacting, he would probably snap your neck. Overreacting? He was not. Denting plastic containers from sheer strength alone ("Corrin please stop denting them! We need to get these to the hotel!") is definitely not overreacting.

It was supposed to be a simple job, just Connor and Corrin coming in to help out the androids of Jericho move some things into the base New Jericho, an abandoned hotel that wasn't as popular as the humans thought it would be, that being the reason for them to leave the building a year later. Since no one else made a move to claim it, it was then decided that androids who had no where to go could stay there.

Corrin and Connor didn't have to help, but Connor had insisted they do. Then he did this thing with his eyes, and Corrin couldn't even say no to him. Then again, even if Connor hadn't used his puppy eyes, Corrin still would have said yes.

It was a rare day where the two RK officers were out of uniform, instead wearing clothing that suited them more for the chilly weather outdoors. Despite not having said anything out loud, Corrin felt a deep sense of satisfaction when seeing Connor had chosen to wear one of HIS turtlenecks for their journey outside. A pure black turtleneck that was obviously bigger than Connor's smaller frame, the sleeves even long enough to hang just shy off of Connor's fingertips. A small part of Corrin thought, ' _This should definitely give everyone the message that Connor is spoken for already_.'

Apparently not everyone got that message.

As soon as Corrin and Connor appeared at the remains of the old Jericho base, Markus had appeared from out of nowhere, greeting the two and immediately leading Connor away, his hands resting casually on the small of his back. Why was his hand so low??? For the love of ra9, he better stop that and keep his hand to himself before he gets it bitten off!

"For fucks sake, alright, stop!" North shouts, huffing as she drops the containers she was holding before stomping her way over to Corrin.

"That's it, go and find Connor. It's obvious that you're jealous that Markus is the one with him and not you, so get!"

"What? I'm not-"

"Save it, Corrin. If this keeps up, you're going to ruin all of the storage containers before we get them to the hotel. Go on ahead, I'll have Josh help me." when Corrin makes no attempt to move, North raises her fist in a silent threat. Even though she wasn't nearly as strong as Corrin, her attitude alone can make even the strongest of men tremble in fear.

Giving in, Corrin began forward the rest of the way on his own, walking a bit faster than he would like to admit.

Jealous? He was not, especially not of some lowly android with unique heterochromia eyes and who was basically considered a god to their people. The one who was the sole reason Connor became deviant in the first place, the one Connor had shortly fought beside during the revolution. Of course not. Not jealous whatsoever.

In a matter of minutes, Corrin had arrived at the hotel, carefully avoiding bumping into other androids who were busy cleaning and fixing anything out of place in the lobby.

"Ah, Corrin, there you are." turning his head, the RK900 sees Simon coming towards him, a clip board in hand.

"North messaged me about what happened. You can find Markus and Connor over in Markus' office on the fourth floor." the blonde seemed to be extremely amused, and Corrin knew why. For christs sake, he was not jealous!

Due to the elevators not being in working condition yet, Corrin had to waste a precious ten minutes taking the stairs, stopping when other androids came over to greet him or to provide assistance to those that asked for it.

It was only a matter of time before Corrin had found Markus' office, and he opens the door without knocking. His thirium pump was pumping harder than usual, but Corrin payed no attention to it.

He didn't know what he expected to see, honestly. Corrin trusted Connor more than he trusted anyone else, it's not like he was expecting to find the 800 model being unfaithful, but there was still that wave of relief he felt when seeing Connor not doing anything of the sort. Still, what he did see would have left a sour taste in his mouth. If he could taste.

Both Connor and Markus were bent over a desk, and Connor was nodding along to whatever Markus was telling him, all the while the RK200 leaned over the younger androids form, a hand reaching out to run a finger over words on papers.

Corrin closed the door a little harder than he had intended.

Both Connor and Markus had looked up, and whatever tension Corrin had felt was immediately pushed aside when Connor smiles warmly at him.

"Corrin, you're here already." standing straight, Connor collects the papers scattered on the desk, putting it into a neat pile before handing them over to Markus.

"Markus was explaining how we can get some solar panels up and running for the hotel. No one wants to contact electricians, so it seems this is the next best thing for them."

"Is that so?" Corrin asks, watching the two older android models as they come out from behind the desk.

"It's not like we can really live without it anyways. We would need them to help charge our portable charging stations that Cyberlife had donated to us, for starters." Markus spoke up, reaching for a paper clip out of his pocket to easily keep the papers together.

"We can't function if our batteries are low."

Connor chuckles at that, and Corrin sees blue. Connor never laughs at anything Corrin does. He even laughs at Hank's half assed jokes, and those jokes are terrible. What Markus said wasn't even funny.

"Of course, I offered that the two of us, you and I, help out when the shipments come in. Is that alright Corrin?" Connor turns towards the younger android, his eyes immediately going into puppy mode. Dammit, no matter how much he would want to, Corrin is weak to those chocolate brown eyes.

"I suppose." Corrin responds in a curt tone, immediately crossing his arms.

"Can we head home now?" ugh, just seeing Markus and Connor standing next to each other was enough to put him on edge. Like, Markus just step back a few feet please.

Connor actually had the nerve to look surprised. Markus, one the other hand, looks down at his wrist, checking the time on the digital watch he wore.

( _"Markus told me his dad gave it to him. That's sweet, isn't it?"_

_"I guess..."_ )

 

 

 

"Yeah, I guess we did keep you guys longer than we should have. Sorry about that!" he apologised with a grin. Turning towards Connor, Markus set his hand on his shoulder with a firm grip.

"See you later then. I'll call you if we ever need some help around here, yeah?"

Connor nods. "Don't be afraid to ask though if you think I can't handle it. Remember, I'm an advanced prototype."

"Ah, but who turned deviant because of who now? That's what I thought."

Connor gently shoved Markus' shoulder with a smile.

"Jerk."

Coming to Corrin's side, Connor said farewell one last time to Markus before the two left the office. Ugh, that display was disgustingly sweet. Connor never plays around like that with him. He's always getting scolded and pushed away.

"What's got you so worked up?" Connor asks as the two walk down the sidewalk, on their way back to Hank's place. They would have the place to themselves, along with Sumo, until Hank comes home from the station later when his shift ends.

"Nothing." 

Connor frowns, lips set in a small pout. Oh what Corrin would give to kiss that pout away.

"You were acting really strange when Markus was around. Don't tell me you dislike him? I thought you were fine with him Corrin."

"Apparently I'm not." Corrin reaches down to take Connor's hand in his own. Connor makes no move to pull away.

"Especially when I see you two acting like the best of friends."

It doesn't take long for Connor to respond.

"Ah, so you're jealous."

Corrin is immediately flustered. His reaction is different for the sole reason that Connor is the one pointing it out.

"What!? I'm not jealous, especially of someone like him!"

"From the way you're speaking, it sure sounds like you're jealous. Besides, if it's not jealousy, then what else would you call it?" Connor has never had experience in being jealous, but he has seen all kinds of cases of it. From a woman murdering a girl her husband was having an affair with, to Simon looking ready to tear apart the stems of flowers whenever he sees someone trying to flirt with Josh. Corrin is around that scale, right down in the middle probably.

"I'm not jealous..." Corrin says, looking forward and purposely avoiding Connor's gaze. Oh, he was so jealous. Now he's embarrassed. Damn why was be so cute?

"Alright, you're not jealous." Connor says, pulling his hand out of Corrin's to instead hang on to his arm.

"Intimidated then? He makes you feel a certain way when he's around me and you don't like it?"

"...Maybe."

"That's a good thing then! You're feeling something so you should be proud." Connor praised his lover with a grin.

"You make it sound like I'm a heartless monster." Corrin responds with a huff, his lips curled slightly upwards. He seemed less tense than before, so that was good. Connor prefers to see him in a good mood.

"Mm, not a monster. I'm thinking more of a cat?" leaning his weight against Corrin's arm, Connor brings up his free arm to curl his finger into the collar of the turtleneck he wore. Corrin's turtleneck, may I remind you. He tugs the collar down just a bit, revealing the smooth synthetic flesh underneath, and just the sight of it has Corrin swallowing a non existing lump in his throat.

"You know, Hank isn't going to be home until later tonight. If it really bothers you that much, you can always just mark me up and claim me as yours."

 

And then Connor fucking _winks_.

**Author's Note:**

> Then they proceed to go home and fuc.
> 
> Yeah guys, if you're interested in discussing dbh, come over to my Tumblr@protectcabba2k so we can talk!


End file.
